


Widowmaker's Fuck Slut

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dominatrix, F/F, Futanari, Gags, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Just, a random Overwatch lemon I wrote in 2016.Picture credits go to: https://www.deviantart.com/sanepersonFollow Saneperson's tumblr, and Hentai Foundry for more of his works.





	Widowmaker's Fuck Slut

Tracer in pursuit of a certain blue-skinned assassin enters a broken down warehouse. Her white high tech sneakers stepping along the drab linoleum floor with pulse pistols held firmly in each hand. Orange hues behind the transparent goggles she wore paid close attention to stacks of huge crates corroded by time as most of them were covered in deep scrapes and rust. Tracer winced from the odor of rats and rusty nails already passing through her nasal cavities. "Mmmn... I'll take a bath after this." She thought. Tracer never bothered to look down... and at the cost of such, she'd feel her ankles come into contact with a black, thick cord stretched between two stacks of crates on each side. The cord instantly wrapped around her ankles and pulled Tracer off the floor. "Aaaaah!" She went, dropping both pistols to the floor. Now Tracer found herself hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Urg! Urg!" She tries to pull herself down to reach those pistols. Easier said than done because the cord was strong enough to have the grip of five Reinhardts. "If I can just..." Tracer strained. Eyes clenched during her persistent struggle.

"Well well well..." A French-accented voice and heels clicking the floor filled Tracer's ears. Eyes opened to see her hands were nowhere near those pulse pistols. Tracer's focus shifts to a familiar face standing before her. "Caught in my web at last~" Widowmaker equipped with a black duffel bag slung over the left shoulder walks up to her captured prey, displaying a lewd smile. If anything the assassin showed no murderous intent. Tongue gliding across her violet lips and a small bulge twitching beneath her outfit gave Tracer unsettling vibes. "Fret not~ There's been a change in plans." Widowmaker pulled out a purple canister and sprayed blue gas in Tracer's face. It was knockout gas that instantly threw Tracer in an unconscious state. With her rival put out of commission, Widowmaker undoes the cord holding Tracer's ankles. Putting Tracer's unconscious body on the floor Widowmaker unzipped her duffel bag. Digging a hand inside she pulls out two lengths of rope before taking Tracer's arms and tying them together at the wrists behind her back. Putting Tracer's legs together she ties them at the ankles. Getting out a thick cloth Widowmaker pushes it between Tracer's teeth before tying it off to cleave gag her. Adding more to the bondage Widowmaker wrapped duct tape over Tracer's torso below the breasts and over the arms. After five wrappings she rips off the roll and rips off five pieces of tape. "Mm... Mh......" Tracer mumbled. Perhaps Widowmaker had overdone it, or perhaps she knew what she was doing because Tracer seemed to be out cold for a while. Besides the occasional murmur as her system rebooted, she was limp and easy to tie up. Her breasts would press against the cold floor as her hands and feet were bound in a simple tie.

Widowmaker places one piece after another over Tracer's cleave gagged mouth and after they were applied Widowmaker placed her hand on the thickening layers before she puts the roll of tape back in her bag. "This will suffice..." It was a simple bondage position Widowmaker would carry her off in. She wasn't going to show Tracer more of her skills in tying up until they had a place all to themselves. She wasn't going to have her way with the spunky brunette in a dilapidated place such as this. After trussing her up Widowmaker throws the duffel bag over her shoulder before lifting Tracer from the floor and heading out to her custom-made BDSM dungeon she made just for Tracer... and the other fine ladies of Talon's rival organization.

++++

Now that they were here Widowmaker went to undo Tracer's current binds and Tracer's garments until she'd be reduced to nothing. She was careful with it though because one false move could wake up her captive. Tracer's gear was loose, or at least could be loosened. The hardest part was removing the tape and cleave gag, as it stuck to her smooth skin tightly, but, with careful movements and a couple of groans, they could be removed without waking up Tracer. After they were removed Widowmaker grabbed a large red ball gag and stuffed it past her lips, locking it's black leather straps behind Tracer's head.

Widowmaker takes lengths of rope and gets them wound around Tracer's arms at the wrists and elbows behind her back. After wrapping the rope eight times she knots it off. Next Widowmaker pulls out the duct tape she used before and she wraps tape around one hand. It took roughly 10 wraps until the left hand was rendered immobile inside a ball of sticky silver, and Widowmaker repeats this with the right hand. This was merely the first part of Tracer's new bondage position.

Widowmaker didn't ignore the drool coming from her gagged lips, since it made the assassin moan, feeling something hard stiffen between her legs. Widowmaker takes a butt plug and slides it deep in Tracer's tight pucker without warning. She pulled out a thick, 8-inch purple dildo and slid it inside Tracer's nether regions next. This done Widowmaker went back to her ropework. Taking more lengths of rope Widowmaker wraps them above and below Tracer's breasts ending it with a cinch between them to make those meaty jugs bulge. Next another length is thrown behind the neck and over the shoulders. With it, she takes the 'tails' of the rope and coils them over the armpits and under the rope above Tracer's breasts.

"Mmmmh..." Tracer would continue to whimper and make a little puddle of drool for herself until she felt something silicone probe at her rear end. Without much of a chance to react, she felt herself being stretched open, and her asshole filled until the buttplug stayed in place. "MMPPHHPHPHH-!!!" Of course, Tracer would groan out, especially when she felt the thick dildo penetrate her and go in deep without any sign of stopping. Her thighs remained tense as she wiggled her hips, trying to get either of them out while Widowmaker busied herself with more rope bondage.

Widowmaker worked on Tracer's legs next. Taking, spreading and folding them Widowmaker wraps rope around the left leg at the thigh and calve before cinching it off. After repeating this with the right leg Tracer was frog tied. After the frog tie was done Widowmaker took a thick, purple dildo that was 10 inches long and slid it inside Tracer's nether regions. "That needs to stay in place..." Widowmaker rips off 20 pieces of tape. While one hand held the dildo inside Tracer the other hand placed the strips around it which would be enough to keep the dildo from leaving Tracer's wet pussy. "If it doesn't hold... I'll have to add MORE." Widowmaker said as she felt the layers placed over each other thickening.

Squirming was next to impossible for Tracer by this point, as Widowmaker had her legs in a grip while they were successfully frog tied. The 8-inch dildo was falling out thankfully, but it was removed and promptly replaced with a longer, thicker one, to Tracer's dismay. As Widowmaker shoved it in though, she'd hear a faint, soft moan come from the ball gag, that was quickly cut off. As the dildo was taped up inside her, she cursed herself for letting herself moan like that.

Widowmaker picked up two small vibrators that were shaped like pancakes that had a remote control held between them. She places one over Tracer's nipple and holding it down with tape plastered across it in an X shape and does the same for the other. Widowmaker grabs the remote that hung from the vibrators then uses it to turn those vibes on to the High setting.

-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

"MMMMMMMMMMMPH!!"

Widowmaker leaves the dungeon forcing Tracer to cum for an hour...

+++++

An hour later...

Widowmaker had Tracer's exhausted body resting on the bed of the dungeon. An orange and black collar was snug around Tracer's neck with a golden chain attached to the bedpost. Arms were hidden from her view as they were box tied behind the back at the wrists and elbows. Black bondage cuffs were locked around the ankles. Her right leg was folded, tied and cinched at the calve and thigh. "I need something fun to do during my free time..." Widowmaker took a large ring gag and slipped it behind Tracer's teeth. "My job gets stressful from time to time so why not fetch myself one of those... stress balls?" She squeezed Tracer's left breast. "The kind that isn't made of foam or rubber."

"AAAAAAH...!" The flustered Tracer squirmed against her bonds. As feeble as it was to fight back given the position she's in it didn't hurt to try. Widowmaker kisses her stress toy's cheek and the bulge from before twitches right under Tracer's nose. There were four slits on Widowmaker's outfit cut around the bulge resembling a square which was intentional. Lifting her upper body away from Tracer she can feel a lovely, rumbling sensation between her legs. A fat 12-inch futa cock tears through Widowmaker's outfit. "AAAAAAAAAH!" Tracer grimaced at the size and girth of that blue, veiny stack of meat. "Get up~" Widowmaker pulls Tracer up then forces the brunette on her knees.

"Bon Appetit!"

Holding Tracer by the hair Widowmaker aligns her dick with the hole of Tracer's gag and slides it in. "MMMMMFGGKK!" Tracer can feel the thick member slide past the silver ring into her throat sliding along her tongue and deep into her mouth as she coughs and splutters vehemently. Tracer's eyes were forced to stare at Widowmaker's belly. The assassin slowly pushes Tracer backward with both hands on her head allowing that dick to slide outward until the bell end just left in, then Widowmaker pulls Tracer towards her again till Tracer's nose pressed against the belly. Widowmaker slowly builds a rhythm while Tracer is being rocked back and forth.

"Urrrrrg!" Widowmaker growled out, hammering Tracer's throat with her already wet throbbing stick of meat. She yanked Tracer's head back and forth in sync with her vicious thrusts, uncaring of her gagging and choking. The more Widowmaker forced the cock down her throat the more pre-cum seemed to just ooze from her, keeping Tracer slick and messy for her and allowing wet sounds to echo around the clapping noise her heavy balls made against Tracer's chin. Tracer sucked Widowmaker's thick cock like a vice, slowly growing accustomed to taking every inch. She sucked Widowmaker all the way down to the base of the cock. Then gurgled and bounced, fucking her own face back and forth over the last inch. Her hair, despite being spiky, was easily some of the softest Widowmaker ever had in her hands.

A rattle of pleasured grunts were had as the speed of Widowmaker's hips bucking back and forth picked up. "Mmmmmmf!" A surge of pleasure shot through her cock like electricity when Tracer's tongue snaked around it. With this surge of pleasure came faster thrusts. "Oh~ Oh you're getting used to this? Good!"

Harder pants and grunts escaped Widowmaker with the sudden increase in speed and strength in her thrusts. As Tracer slathered all over Widowmaker's thick drooling shaft she couldn't help but taunt and demean her. "Glad you're starting to get it. Maybe I'll share you with the rest of Talon. They'd love your body~" Widowmaker pushes Tracer's head up then held that position, wanting to see the look in her eyes as she choked on that blue beefy pole.

"Mmmmurg--urrk--urrrkff!"

Tracer hummed around the fat cock, a move that made the impressive organ buzz with even more pleasure. The brunette watched, enjoying all too much the sight of the busty, blue-skinned assassin writhe because of her. In fact, Tracer took her time to lewd the assassin with her orange hues. She wiggled her pump, rounded little ass As she let Widowmaker rapidly, forcefully fuck her mouth. The movement made her breasts wobble freely under her otherwise tight and slender body. When it was clear that Widowmaker was going to cum, Tracer pulled back so that her lips were wrapped around the tip, eager to taste Widowmaker's cum as it poured into her mouth.

"OOOOOOOOH!" Widowmaker releases. Pleasured grunts leaving her mouth along with spurts of fluid bathing Tracer's throat as she rocks against the brunette. Her fingers tangled almost painfully in Tracer's hair, holding her deep in Tracer's throat. Tracer swallows effortlessly, humming in approval, now wanting all that Widowmaker can give her.

++++++++

"MMMMMP~MMMMMMMMMPH!!"

Tracer tried to relax as Widowmaker slammed that enormous cock in her tight ass. Forced and vulnerable, because she really hadn’t any choice in the matter due to her current position. Tracer was bent over a metal bar set waist high between two large wooden posts. Both arms were pinned behind her back, hands palm to palm. Elbows forced together, touching each other inside a single sleeve armbinder. Straps pulled around her shoulders secured the armbinder preventing it from sliding down her arms. Another three straps buckled around the armbinder at her wrists, just below her elbows and above her elbows. Each was buckled as tightly as possible and then secured with a small padlock. A chain attached to the base of the armbinder was pulled almost straight upwards towards the ceiling forcing her to remain bent over the waist bar. The pain in her shoulders from being forced into such a position was like as if someone has taken a red-hot poker to them.

The chain pulling her arms upward was threaded through a pulley and came downwards to attach to the top of the leather discipline hood which was laced tightly on her head forcing her to hold her head upwards and straining her neck. The leather hood covered her entire head. There was an opening at the top for her brown spiky hair to extend through. A leather thong was tied to her hair and was attached to the chain. Small tubes were placed into her nostrils to allow her to breathe through the hood.

A larger ball gag filled her mouth forcing her jaw wide open while pinning her tongue down. A wide strap was pulled across her mouth over the hood and buckled tightly behind her head forcing the ball deeper into her mouth. The same orange and black collar was buckled tightly around her neck restricting her breathing somewhat. It too was padlocked so as not to be removed without the key. This prevented anyone from getting to the laces of the discipline hood in order to remove it. Even if she could manage somehow to get her hands free, removing the padlocks without a key was impossible sinking Tracer into a deep despair of helplessness.

Slots in the hood allowed her to see her reflection into the floor length mirror placed in front of her. Not only can she see herself in the stringent bondage that she was placed in, but it also allowed her to watch as Widowmaker stood behind her and drilled her ass like no tomorrow. Widowmaker held onto her hips as she fucked that ass over and over. Tracer's slender legs were spread apart by a 3-inch bar whose ends were attached to the inside of leather cuffs also padlocked around her ankles. Ballet boots laced up above her knees forced her to stand on the tips of her toes. Which agony was worse, the pain in her toes or the burning she felt in her overstretched calves she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure if either matched the burning sensation she was feeling in her ass as Widowmaker pushed that blue sausage deeper and deeper with each shove of her hips. It didn't take Widowmaker long to force her cock all the way into Tracer's crinkly little hole, stretching it wide as those big blue balls slapped against her pussy.

Tracer wasn't surprised as to how wet her cunt was in the middle of the rough fucking. If she could, she would have grabbed Widowmaker's cock and guided it into her moist hot box screaming at the assassin to ram it hard and fast into her until she came in a screaming orgasm. Widowmaker's hands moved from her hips to her breasts where she squeezed and kneaded each of the rounded orbs. Both of Tracer's breasts were bulging tight due to the leather straps buckled tightly at the bases.

Tracer's nipples received their own special torture treatment with silver clamps biting into them. A short chain was attached to the ends of each clamp pulling them together. Another longer chain was connected to the center of the short nipple clamp chain and was pulled tightly downwards stretching her breasts into cone shapes. The other end of the longer chain was pulled up under the spreader bar holding her legs apart. From there it traveled upwards to the end of a third clamp. This clamp bit into her clit, biting into it and stretching it downwards also. Any movement at all by her pulled the clamps painfully on her nipples and clit. Problem was that her body was doing a lot of moving and rocking as Widowmaker shoved the cock in and out of her ass. Widowmaker's strokes got faster and faster as she rammed her ass over and over for about fifteen to twenty minutes.

"Haaaaaah... Haaaaahh... Haaaaah!" Widowmaker's labored breathing grew more exasperating and quickened. She shoved her cock deep into Tracer's pucker one last time and held it there as the hot cum rose from her balls up through the shaft and spurted from the large dark blue mushroom cap of the cock spilling into Tracer's anal canal filling her. "MMMMMMMMPH!!" Tracer felt Widowmaker explode and felt the sticky goo filling her ass. The thick shaft of Widowmaker's cock stretching her pucker and filling her ass was like no other sensation she had ever felt before and she exploded with her own powerful orgasm.

Pleasure and pain overloaded all Tracer's senses and she momentarily blacked out. Her eyes suddenly flew open. She could feel Widowmaker pulling that thick cock out of her ass and watched her in the mirror. The assassin got in front of her fuckslut and looked at Tracer with a broad smile.

"Can't get enough of this?" Widowmaker's cock slaps against Tracer's cheek.

"Mmm mmm...!" Tracer shook her head.

"Good, good... Because we're just getting started~"


End file.
